


Something Is Missing...

by angelcastiel72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03, Angst, Canon Universe, Dean Winchester Tries, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Longing, M/M, Missing, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Supernatural Season 15, castiel - Freeform, season 15 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72
Summary: Sometime after what happened between Dean and Cas... Dean just can't shake this feeling...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Something Is Missing...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off something that happened in S15E3 so if you are not caught up, I recommend you don't read this! Thanks to any one that does, this was just a small thing I worked on and thought I could share!

Dean sits down on his bed. He avoids the almost endless number of empty beer bottles and magazines on the dirty floor. In the midnight darkness, his lamp dimly lights up half his bed and some of the ground.

Something is missing.

He hadn’t realized what the feeling was for quite a few days, but there was a little thing gnawing at him. He couldn’t shake it with food, booze, or hitting on women. He couldn’t avoid it with all those cases and the sleepless nights. And the feeling only grew as the days dragged on.

Something is missing.

The thing kept him stable - well, mostly stable - reassured, and comfortable even when their lives were always chaotic. It… all Dean knows is that something in his brain has woken up. Something in him is shouting at him to listen but he doesn’t know if he can handle whatever it has to say.

Dean leans his head in his hands, losing faith that the feeling will go away. Usually he can shake this shit off but…

Something is missing.

Dean thinks over the past few days. The hunts, the blood, the… He doesn’t want to remember what happened before that. He shut it out and promised he wouldn’t dig around there. He already feels like he’s going to explode just from barely tapping the surface.

Someone is missing.

Of course, Jack is gone but there’s no way Dean will even go near that thought without having to be forced into it.

Then Rowena died heroically. It was kind of beautifully tragic and Dean thinks about how he might actually miss her - _strange_, he thinks, _how people can make their way into your heart without you realizing… Fuck_.

Someone is missing.

_I_ _ know - I FUCKING KNOW, I… _

S O M E O N E I S M I S S N G

_CASTIEL! Cas is missing, okay? The stupid, goofy, awkward angel who fucking stormed out of the bunker weeks ago and I can’t handle it! _

Dean sets his beer bottle on his bed. He has to do something. He clenches his hands together and looks down to the ground.

_I can’t, Cas. Where are you? I don’t care if you're mad or if you hate me I just need… I need to see you and hear you and… please, come back._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was short but basically I let out how I think part of it might go when Dean finally asks for Cas to come back. We all know Dean can't go long without his angel.


End file.
